Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electronic devices and, in particular, to hand-held test meters and associated methods.
Description of Related Art
The determination (e.g., detection and/or concentration measurement) of an analyte in, or a characteristic of, a fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketone bodies, cholesterol, lipoproteins, triglycerides, acetaminophen, hematocrit and/or HbA1c concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as urine, blood, plasma or interstitial fluid. Such determinations can be achieved using a hand-held test meter and associated analytical test strips that employ, for example, visual, photometric or electrochemical determination techniques. Such hand-held test meters include various electrical components such as temperature sensors and micro-controllers.